


事故

by Assassin74



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin74/pseuds/Assassin74
Summary: 阿弦把死去的狼变成变弗兰肯斯坦的怪物前发生了一点事故。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 12





	事故

**Author's Note:**

> 复归常人线阿弦来迟了的IF。  
> 他到芦苇地的时候狼已经自尽斩断不死，醒来的九郎抱着狼在哭，两人在月下对视了。   
> “弦一郎卿，我已经没有你要的力量了。”  
>  "……" 弦一郎的视线向下，沾满狼血的拜泪还未归鞘，于是他捡起另一把魔剑，转身头也不回地去向战场。  
> 这个if能接三种分支，1.阿弦还是回收了狼的遗体，战后令道顺把狼变成弗兰肯斯坦那样的怪物复活了。 2.阿弦在战场上还是打不过，危机中用开门自刎结果出来的是狼(酷guy弦表面上不在乎，心里痛得很，召唤就出事了，弥留的最后几秒阿弦懂了自己的心，狼懂了对方的心，然后再次生死离别。3. 阿弦在战场自刎换回一心短暂挽救战局，两个人就这么为各自的使命死去了。  
> 这篇文写的是第一条线在阿弦把回收的狼遗体变弗兰肯斯坦前发生的事。

内脏、断肢、血、七零八落毫无逻辑，没有R18只有G  
《不规范实验导致爆炸，巨响惊动全城，苇名医疗研究安全再度引发热议》  
不知哪本上古医书记载复活死体需要雷电的力量，自然的能量能唤醒僵硬的躯干，电流串联起已死细胞之间的交流通路，理论是这么说的，然而也有可能只是电闪雷鸣夜更符合这种邪门事发生的氛围。  
道顺的操作台被从昏暗地牢移到了天守阁，台上的缸里泡着数天前自尽而亡的忍者尸体，苇名弦一郎盯着防腐液里浮动的散发，褪去上衣准备引雷。  
提前预看的星象按期待流转，周围摆放的磁针也稳定指向房间中央，一切都很顺利。“大人，时辰到了。”道顺提醒。弦一郎将一只手探进缸内，穿过漂浮的黑发触摸到皮肤，另一只手举剑引雷。老师也不会料到有一天我会把能力用于这种目的吧。他胡思乱想着，雷电来了，带来贯穿身体的痛，这是你我第几次用这种方式相连了？在电气轰鸣的强光和震动中，他分明看到狼的眼睛闪烁了一下，然后。  
忍者的遗体碎掉了。字面意思。断肢内脏被冲击打散到这片土地各个角落，当然，有不少胃肠组织就近挂在了天守阁天花板上。  
怕不是糟了天谴。哪怕是早已泯灭良知的道顺见到此种惨状也不禁落荒而逃。弦一郎撇了一眼，任他去了。  
不幸中的万幸，狼的头颅还在弦一郎手中，他扶着狼的脸把头从破碎的缸中捞起，断面渗下黑沉的血，和着半透明的防腐液还有弦一郎自己因为爆炸受伤流出的鲜血，滴滴答答粘粘腻腻。  
连尸体都不愿留给我吗，弦一郎几乎要冷笑了，荒唐，他对着头说，你化成灰我都要一抔抔捡回来。

首先是脏腑和躯干，弦一郎把道顺追回来，威胁他逃跑就等着也像这样被炸烂，道顺哆嗦着清理天花板，把捡下的肉片放进变若水中清洗，排列，得到了大部分肠道和皮下脂肪，其余飞溅在了栏杆上的也一并收集。  
躯干都还在天守阁地面，狼的脊柱断成三截，多数肋骨勉强相连，左侧第九、十肋骨断裂分离，带着血肉插进天守阁门口装饰用的武士盔甲缝里，盔甲的尖角上还挂着狼的胃袋。  
散落在苇名城内的还算好办，惊恐的百姓兵士发现了会立刻来报告。肝在贮水城区望月楼楼顶。脾在地牢入口鬼佛旁边，被祭奠帮商人捡走，最后竟是花费了点铜钱买回。两肺在通向白蛇神社方向的池塘里浮浮沉沉。肾直接砸到常年跪在主城入口桥上疯疯癫癫的老太婆，能完好无损地待人找到也是奇迹。  
比较匪夷所思的一点，是关于狼的阳物和尻子玉的去处，有人在议论中提及无首的传闻，问他详细却又噤声不敢言，弦一郎便自己提了不死斩去了城邑的洞穴，没想到还真的夺回来了。  
没有心，心不在这，也许飞到了更远的地方吧。

接着是四肢，不，也许只有三肢半，分裂狼的躯体这种事对弦一郎来说已经不算初犯了。弦一郎在无首的洞穴发现了通往仙峰寺的密道，随后在修炼道一座窗阁全破的木桥上搜集到狼的右臂，可惜，肌肉破裂关节损毁，只剩肱骨和尺骨包含在皮肉内，桡骨不知所踪。斩杀四只幻影猿猴后，他来到面色凝重的变若卿子面前，狼的半只左手臂就在那里，断面一侧光滑平整，一侧血肉模糊。  
弦一郎只是问：“还有见过狼的心脏么？”  
“没有，这位大人。”  
“那么，狼的遗肢，我带走了。”

铁炮要塞炮火纷飞，若不是派了苇名军在身后辅助火力压制，自己怕是要命丧于此。坠落之谷的猴子群聚尖叫，定睛一看这群畜生手上挥舞的竟然是……弦一郎感到没由来的烦躁，这个忍者先前就是靠这双腿穿越了如此凶险的峡谷吗。  
峡谷深处却没有猿猴，只有花色丑陋的大鲤鱼张大嘴巴的尸体。  
“是你吃了狼的心吗？”  
死去的鱼王没有回答，峡谷也没有回答。

最后是手脚。  
越到末端残肢越发零碎，断断续续仿佛在诱人前行。手掌碎骨从地牢开始依次出现，手舟骨、月骨、三角骨，弦一郎来到了苇名之底，大小多角骨、头状骨、钩骨，弦一郎踏入了隐秘之森。先前缺失的右手桡骨和剩余掌骨指骨一起构成箭头指引他走出迷雾走进更深的神秘。  
他在轿内发现了一双脚，完整的，安静地，  
仿佛预示着旅途的终结。  
弦一郎抬头看山间的空隙撒下的光，淤加美的血统在召唤，他无需熏香嫁入，于他这只是回乡。  
“狼啊，难道你的心流落至此了吗？”  
并无，仙乡不会存留任何凡间的漂流物，连神龙也没有答案。

弦一郎找不到忍者的心，不会跳动的心脏到底去哪了呢。数十次，数百次外出调查无功而返后，从不言弃的苇名弦一郎感到了疲倦，算了，算了，没有心剩下的拼合躯体也能启动，执着于心又有何用。

是夜，落雷，名叫狼的怪物再次睁开眼，他说：“————。”  
弦一郎笑了。

（想着不要再搞得到人也得不到心这种烂俗be啦然后有了个这个小编游戏攻略体dlc↓）

(狼的心在哪呢，以下是(弦一郎主视角)物品收集教程:   
本流程需要达成【复归常人】结局才能获得，如何达成该结局请参考往期攻略。  
首先和永真对话，回忆起十年前自己和狼初见就打架还受伤的事。  
然后去城楼储物间(主线第一次见到蓝衣服苇名武士的楼层)旧柜子的抽屉里找到【有菖蒲雕花的箭尾】，将其供奉到【废旧寺院】佛雕前。  
开启十年前副本，初始地点【城邑外围 城门道】，从城外回去的路上会有一些流民盗贼小怪，可打可不打。十年前城邑到主城桥是通的，所以不会遇到白蛇。  
到【大手门】时会遇上第一个BOSS 鬼庭形部雅孝，以测试近来的锻炼成果为由开始战斗，不是很难，基本的拼刀看破即可。  
打过后鬼形部会指引方向，称一心大人今日在城内会客，速速返回。  
路边有红色幻影，枭带着子狼，狼抬头看要去的方向，触碰后枭说今日拜访要牢记礼数，那里的各位大人都是你不可抬头直视的对象。  
回城后，在【天守阁上层 苇名流道场】见到巴，她会交付常樱所在之园的钥匙(即主线遗冢的所在)  
过去以后会发现一个少年在树下看樱花看得入迷，此时弓箭攻击有效，对方受惊抽刀击碎箭矢，雕花箭尾掉进草丛，战斗开始，双血条BOSS少年忍者  
打完一阶段会有对话，狼：……你是，弦一郎大人？  
弦：是又如何？  
二阶段狼会完全不进攻只有防备，破防后会有选项【击杀/不击杀】，选择不击杀后进剧情cg，大意弦主动道歉并邀请对方回去疗伤，但是狼却没有回答，找了个机会翻墙逃掉了，弦最后也不知道这是哪里来的忍者。

获得战利品:狼之心  
【物品描述:】  
两小无猜，少年意气。  
本以为对方要凭借贵族身份痛击自己一顿，没想到他却是平易近人，让未怎么尝过人间温暖的狼慌张懵懂地产生了从此向对方献上忠诚的赤子之心。  
无奈世事难料，后来，在清规戒律束缚下狼也忘了曾有的这份悸动。

狼的心就在这里，在十年前，在故事还未开始时就已获得。

副本结束  
以上就是《只狼》道具狼之心位置及获取方法，希望对大家有所帮助。)  
(不过呢，狼为什么会在常樱树下，其实是义父命他暗中去探查的，就是这趟来访后义父折走了常樱，不过狼不知道)


End file.
